Dear Diary
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: Takes place after nightfall, during the beginning of Shadow Souls, when Damon, Elena and Matt are on their road trip. Damon takes Elenas diary, and Elena has no idea. A one shot.


**_A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first Vapire Diaires fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! It takes place after nightfall, in the beginning of shadow souls, when damon elena and matt are on their road trip. Enjoy! I worked really hard on it! _**

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

Elena was frantic. She had turned the jaguar inside out, but she still couldn't find her diary. She knew that she had left it under the front seat, but it wasn't there! When Elena had seen that it was missing, Elena had gone crazy. Her dairy was her only comfort these days, without it, she felt so alone, and helpless. She could let out all her frustration, fear, anger in that one book, now it was gone. Elena got out of the jaguar, and leaned against it thinking as hard as she could as to where her diary could have gone.

Damon was enjoying himself. He was sitting up in a tree, well hidden from the people below, leaning against the trunk, one leg hanging of the branch the other one, stretched out. He was watching Elena search for her diary. He watched as, in frustration Elena punched the hood of the car.

"Hopefully she didn't leave a dent." He thought. It was a nice car. It would be a shame to have it dented. It was a good car, but his Ferrari had been better. Sadly they had to leave it in a creek before they left Fells Church. Damon sighed. He looked down at the book in his hands, and then smiled his 250 watt smile. It was a marble note book, with a cover of green velvet. In gold Elena's name was written on the top right. He opened it to the first page, "Dear Diary" he began to read. He paused to check on Elena again. Now she was wearing a look of deep depression. A pang went through Damon, but he realised that if he returned the book now, he would be facing his death. Not literally of course, since he was a vampire.

She would be mad at him, and yell at him. Then she would step into the car and slam the door in his face. After locking the car, she would begin scribbling in that miserable book of hers, writing about how happy she was to have her diary back, and what an idiot he was, and that she _just couldn't believe that he did that!_

Of Course this all would be very amusing to Damon. He especially would love the game that they would play after she would finish writing in her diary. She would try not to talk to him, give him the silent treatment. Damon scoffed.

And Damon would ignore her, as if he didn't care, while watching her face twist in shock, when he didn't respond to her, while she was trying to ignore him. He would have to make Elena feel like he didn't care. And that came to him naturally. After a minute or two of him ignoring her, which would be the opposite of what she was doing, Elena would explode. Then she would end up in his arms crying. After that she would start talking about everything that's been going on. Damon grin covered up his whole face.

Through Elena's despair she felt some one watching her. She looked up, and around but saw no one. This reminded her of the day she had first seen Stephan. It had been a day similar to this one. A light breeze, and the smell of wet leaves in the air. It had been the first day of her senior year, and she had just left her house, to feel someones eyes on her. Elena then found a crow staring at her intently. A crow, that had turned out to be an extremely gorgeous vampire. That had been then, but right now Elena couldn't see a crow.

"Damon?" She called out curiously, thinking that if he had been watching her as a crow back then, he could be watching her now. Maybe he was hidden.

"Damon?" Elena's voice surged into his mind.

"Hm?" He looked around lazily.

"Are you there Damon?"

How could she possibly know he was there? He tuned on his powers and went poking into her mind.

"Damn, Damon! Are you even there, or is it just me? I mean I can just see him sitting up in a tree, smirking as he watches me look for my diary! UGH! I don't even know if it's him...your just getting jumpy Elena" she soothed herself.

Damon's grin slipped. He raised an eyebrow. "She knows me that well?" He cocked his head.

"I wonder where it went! I mean I know i left it in a safe place where...where Damon couldn't get it!" the answer hit Elena.

"DAMON!" This time Elena screamed.

"Oh, she found out." Damon looked sadly at the book in his hands. "And I didn't get a chance to read even one entry." He sighed. "Oh who gives a damn? It's not like I'll have to reply to her." Damon opened the book, some where towards the end, and started reading

_Dear Dairy,_

_Diary I am really scared. I feel so alone, and scared. Sometimes when I am sleeping, I dream of Stephan's arms around me, and I wake up crying. I miss him so much. Even thinking about him hurts... I have to take my mind off, of Stephan or I am going to start crying. Usually I wouldn't care, but Damon's still awake, I don't know how I know, I can't see him or anything, I just feel it. And he's probably using his powers to guard the car, so if I start crying hes going to know, and probably take the door of it's hinges in his haste to find out what's wrong. _

Damon arched his eye brows. "Take the door off of its hinges to get to her?" He knew it was true, but he still had to stifle a laugh. He continued reading.

_Ugh, now that I started talking about Damon, I can go on forever! So much has happened in these few days. One day I couldn't go to sleep and I really really needed some one by my side. Having nothing to do, I knocked on the window, to see if either Damon, or Matt were awake. In the blink of an eye Damon was by my side. At first he cradle me in his arms, and whispered in my ear. "What's wrong princess" At first I was shocked. I mean Damon? I never thought he would be one to sympathize. And princess? Then I realised he meant his princess of the dark. At that moment I was so depressed that I didn't mind. So I told Damon everything that's been going on in my mind._

_When I mentioned Stephan, instead of going all cold like I expected, he held me tighter and told me, "Don't worry, We're almost there. To the Dark Dimension...I can't guarantee that we'll get him back...but we'll try our hardest..I will try my hardest...even if it kills me, which it already is. I say we're fine without him, let him stay lost." He was saying that, but his voice was hollow, and sad. I can tell he misses Stephan as much as me. Well not misses but hes worried about him as much as me. "Why? so I can be your princess of the dark?" I asked him. At the moment he was nipping my earlobe. "My princess of the dark" He murmured, against my ear. And then the strangest thing happened. I giggled. _

_I stayed there all night in his arms, talking to him. When I would pause, instead of going "It's alright Elena, don't worry, every things going to be all right" Like Stephan, Damon just ran his hand through my hair, and rocked me back and forth, holding me tight. His silence was oddly comforting. More so than when Stephan would say "Every things going to be all right" Because at those times when Stephan said those words, I knew they weren't true and he was just trying protecting me. At those times I felt like a little kid. But Damon didn't do that. He embraced the truth, and let me embrace it too. He didn't treat me like a little kid that couldn't handle the news. That's what I like about Damon. _

_These past few days that's been happening a lot. I would call Damon, when I couldn't go to sleep, or if I was having night mares, and he would come and rock me to sleep in his arms. But I am not going to this time. Damon already had enough on his mind tonight, without having to worry about me. Once or twice, I woke up and he was still there. In the car I mean. I would still be in his arms, and his head would be resting on my shoulder. At those times he would look so peaceful in his sleep. Like an angel. So beautiful, so peaceful._

_I finally understand, why it was so hard for Katherine to choose between Stephan and Damon. Though when I met her, she had said that she had liked Stephan better. Now that I think of it, I feel really depressed. Poor Damon. I know I want Stephan. I know that he's the one I love. But at times, I feel as if I need Damon by my side. And I realise that now, while being on the run with him. I want Stephan, but I need Damon. It's a perfect couple either way. I keep telling myself that I love Stephan more than Damon, and my affection toward Damon is no more than what a sister feels toward a brother...but every time I see him these days, I forget Stephan, and my world becomes mush, and all I can see, and think about is Damon. I hate that. _

_Oh, Diary this had become all to much for me, I think I am going to rest. _

_-Elena _

"But every time I see him these days, I forget Stephan, and my world turns to mush, and all I can see, and think about is Damon." Damon read the words again. "I forget Stephan, and my world turns to mush, and all I can see and think about is Damon." He whispered the words. Damon grinned. So that's how she thought of him. The part about Katherine had hurt him, but that one line had made up for it. He had enjoyed the nights where he would go visit Elena in the car, and spend the whole night with her, listening to her talk, and talking to her. Some days they would start of talking about how far they had gotten, and end with what the best song that just came out was. Those days were fun. They would start of serious, and their talks would end with them both laughing, or sometimes playfully fighting. One day their talk had ended with a kiss. Damon wondered if that entry was in the diary. "Oh well" Damon sighed when he couldn't find it.

Damon looked up from the book to what was going on below. Elena was now in the car, doing what he didn't know. Damon jumped out of the tree, and landed with cat-like grace. One of his black Armani jeans leg had gotten a tear in it from the branch while he had been reading. Now Damon bent over to examine it. It actually looks cool. He thought.

"Damon!" Elena got out of the car and rushed to him. She sounded furious.

"Yes?" Damon stood up, his voice was carefree, and every move meant that he made screamed that he didn't care.

Elena caught her breath. His hair was in a messed array, his eyes were shinning. It was a stunning sight.

"Yes I am gorgeous, but can we move on?" Damon was smirking.

"Damon! Where's my diary?"

"Oh this?" Damon held the book up. Frustration sparked on Elena's face. But Damon was too happy to let it get to him. He stalked over to her. Placed the book on the hood of the car, and kissed her. It was a minute before Elena responded. At the moment Damon felt like the happiest man alive...or dead, and you don't find that happening often.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped u all enjoyed. A review (flames too) would b greatly appreciated! Thx to all of those who read! **_


End file.
